


When Everything Calms

by lizo1294



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, THE episode, and victor goes into coaching mode at the end, but there is kissing in there somewhere, post episode 7, that episode, you know, yuuri is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizo1294/pseuds/lizo1294
Summary: After the kiss on the ice, Yuuri needs to be alone with Victor. But he's also exhausted. He really should have taken that nap before the competition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here. I'm kind of nervous.

“You did so good, Yuri.” Victor grinned, fingering the silver medal that rested on Yuri’s chest. The metal glistened, proudly showing off in the low light of the parking garage. “I’m so proud of you.”

Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, pressing a kiss to his waiting lips.

After his free skating performance, there seemed to be cameras everywhere. There was nowhere to escape. After the placing ceremony, things got even worse. Journalists cried out questions over the endless shuttering of cameras. They were around every corner.

Yuri had to stand in front of the white-walled hallway, forced to do interviews. He wasn’t really sure if he was giving proper responses. He didn’t care. There was somewhere else he wanted to be.

Victor kept his hand firmly on Yuri’s hip. He knew Yuri would have run away otherwise.

Yuri wasn’t scared of the cameras anymore. Not really. He just wanted to be alone with Victor. To feel something real. To know that all of this wasn’t just some dream. He needed it.

Halfway through an interview, Yuri had enough. He grabbed Victor’s hand, wasting no time in clasping their fingers together. He tugged Victor to the most private place he could think of. The parking garage.

And finally, they were alone. Blessedly, perfectly alone. Victor’s lips were against Yuri’s, warm and inviting and real. He could feel the steady beat of Victor’s heart against him, feel his breath across his cheek. It was real. It was all real.

Yuri pulled away, dizzy with all that he had. The silver medal. A fighting chance to place at the Grand Prix. A coach who always met him where he was.

Victor cupped Yuri’s cheeks. “I knew you could do it.”

Yuri’s held onto Victor’s wrists. It was reminiscent of the past. _Was it really only earlier today that I was crying down here?_ Yuri thought. _The first time I’ve really cried in front of Victor._

“No thanks to you.” Yuri said. He fought around the bubble of laughter sticking in his throat. “When I started crying…your face…”

Victor had that same wide-eyed expression on his face from before. It was like he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to run and hide or cover his eyes. This is the person that so many people desired. Yuri burst out laughing.

“Yuuuri!” Victor whined. “You’re so cruel to me.”

Yuri’s laughter died down.

Yuri tightened his hold on Victor’s wrists. He tugged Victor closer, feeling each and every remaining inch that divided their bodies’ shrink into nothing. He could feel Victor’s fleeting pulse under the soft skin of his wrist. “I’m very good to you, Victor.”

He lifted his hand to brush his cheek; slid his fingers through the soft silver of his hair. Then he cupped the back of Victor’s neck, bringing him in for the kiss he longed to give since he got off the ice. Victor’s mouth opened under his. Yuri tasted heat in his mouth and Victor’s breath against his skin.

This was what he wanted. Yuri ran other hand down Victor’s body, feeling every button and seam of his jacket. He knew how far to go before he reached the smooth silk of Victor’s skin underneath. Just one more button…

Victor pulled away. He righted himself the same way skaters did to prevent a fall. But it wasn’t perfect. His lips were red and swollen, eyes dark. He still looked shaken.

“Yuri,” He said, voice nothing more than a suggestion of itself. “Let’s go home.”

They ran like love-struck teenagers, hands clasped tightly together and sharing jovial whispers. Victor pulled Yuri in for a kiss. Yuri reached around him to throw open the door. They needed to go home. Now.

A shock of cold air hit Yuri’s face. The sun had long since gone down, taking all of the days warmth with it. Thankfully, the car was waiting right out front. Their driver was casually flipping through a magazine, as if he was used to the wait.

Victor opened the door, slid in first, and pulled Yuri in after him. Yuri half-resisted the tug, landing with one leg thrown over Victor’s lap and his head tucked into his shoulder.

Victor rattled off the address. The car lurched. Yuri lost his balance, struggling to find a way to stay close to Victor and sit comfortably in the car. He settled for sitting next to him, pressing their thighs together and burying his face into the warmth of Victor’s arm.

The ride was slow, just the humming of the engine and the air blowing softly. Yuri’s body caught up with his mind. He was fully coming back to reality. He felt the warm burn that comes from competition settle deep into his muscles. The silver medal was a reassuring weight on the center of his chest. Any lingering feelings of anxiety faded away as he was wrapped in a blanket of contentedness.

“Yuri,” Victor rumbled low in his ear. “Are you going to fall asleep?”

“Nn,” Yuri said. “Just resting my eyes.”

Or he hoped he said. It was a lot of effort to move at all. Yuri just wanted to bask in this warmth.

There was a soft chuckle and then Victor’s arms were around him. Victor nuzzled his face in Yuri’s hair, finding the shell of his ear and kissing there. Yuri sighed. He thought of wrapping himself closer, searching inches of skin until he could find those lips, but the thoughts faded as quickly as they came.

“Victor.” His voice came out soft, far away. “Kiss.”

“Yuuuri,” Victor whined. He gave Yuri a shake. “This is why you should have listened to me and napped before the competition! You wouldn’t have been so tired during your performance too. You probably would have landed your jumps and taken first place and – “

Victor’s voice grew further and further away as Yuri surrounded himself in warmth. He fell asleep.


End file.
